


Anytime

by ErosRose



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Comics Not So AU?, Archie Is A Bit Of An Asshole, Flashbacks, Idiots Oblivious To Being In Love, Long Term Unrequited Love, Riverdale AU, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosRose/pseuds/ErosRose
Summary: Set in an AU in which Betty and Archie had a tumultuous relationship that involved a lot of back and forth-ing between Betty and Veronica, you know that old outdated storyline. In this world Jughead never acted on his feelings for Betty when they were younger and subsequently her eyes were never opened to what had been standing in front of her all along.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please excuse me for any grammatical or spelling errors I have missed during my own proof-read of this piece!

‘Is- is this what love feels like?’ A pair of emerald eyes blinked back tears.

A stoic man slid a black coffee into her shaking hands, fingertips brushing against her soft knuckles. Quiet sniffling filled the empty space between them.

‘He’s always been an asshole, Betts, you knew that from the day you met him.’ His voice was quiet and unaccusing.

A deep sigh erupted from the petite blonde, she snatched a napkin from its holder and dabbed at her cheeks.

‘Yeah, well- I just thought that this time, y’know, maybe he’d be different.’ She laughed emptily, her attention otherwise focused on ripping the damp napkin into small shreds. 

‘It’s  _Archie_ , Betty.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a jerk-’

‘ _I know_ , Jughead.’ Betty snapped. ‘I’m always going to come second to  _Veronica_.’

The name swilled itself around her mouth almost as bitterly as the coffee that sat before her. Jughead sighed exasperatedly and reached his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose; it had been a long day, a day that had only been extended by the infidelity of his old best friend. Jughead had found himself on the receiving end of a tearful phone-call just gone ten-thirty, a request for him to meet her at ‘their’ place. Betty was in need of a good burger and a strong cup of coffee, perhaps laced with a little whiskey to ease the pain. 

Betty shook her head, erasing images she could easily conjure of her old best friend and boyfriend,  _ex-boyfriend_ , rolling around in her sheets together. It had happened one too many times now for the pain to be anything other than a dull ache weighing down her already heavy heart. In fact, once she had heard of Veronica’s return to town Betty had almost predicted this outcome, although her heart had chosen not to believe her head. 

‘So where were you tonight?’ Betty questioned as she brought the steaming cup to her mouth. ‘It didn’t sound like you were at home.’

And it hadn’t, when Jughead had answered there had been the dull thud of bass vibrating through the phone and anonymous voices filled the space behind his own.

‘Er-’ Jughead looked sheepishly at his phone that lay lit up on the table, Betty plucked it up and studied the screen. 

‘You were on a date?!’ Her voice echoed against the empty diner walls.

‘No!’ Jughead exclaimed. ‘Not a date exactly- just a-’

‘A few drinks, right, Jughead that’s a date.’ Betty almost smirked before her eyebrows creased in realisation. ‘Jughead, why did you come here if you were on a date?’

Jughead sighed once more, his soft blue eyes reaching up to meet furrowed green ones, a sympathetic smile graced his lips.

‘You sounded like you needed a friend.’

‘Yeah, well-’ Betty reached for her words. ‘I would have understood, Jug. I mean how often is it that you go on a date?’ She smiled.

‘Hey!’ He laughed, raising his hand to his chest in mock offence. ‘I’ll have you know Cooper that I’ve been on at least ten dates in the past six months!’ 

‘Oh really?’ She laughed, rolling her eyes. ‘And have any of those ten dates been a potential ‘ _the one’_?’

Jughead scoffed. Betty lit the screen up again with a press of her thumb, she gazed curiously at the message.

‘Hope next time we can continue where we left off xo, Jessica.’ Betty read. ‘Next time, huh?’ She smiled cheekily.

‘There won’t be a next time.’ Jughead rolled his eyes. ‘She was-,’ He grinned. ‘She wasn’t  _the one.’_

Two hot plates slid onto the table, a stacked burger taking centre stage of each dish, Jughead’s long fingers had wrapped around the bun before the waitress had moved from the table. 

‘Any sauces?’ She questioned through the smack of her gum. 

‘No, thank you.’ Betty courteously replied.

Jughead grunted in dismissal, half of his burger gone already. Betty watched on amused as she picked up a knife, splitting her burger into more manageable pieces. 

‘Jughead?’ Betty murmured. 

Looking up from his plate, he swallowed deeply at her soft gaze. His own eyes asked her continue. 

‘Thanks.’ She smiled. ‘You’re were right- I really did need a friend tonight.’

‘Anytime, Betts.’ 

_Anytime._


End file.
